This invention relates to a heating installation notably for space heating and for producing sanitary hot water using a preferably natural heat source.
Various installations of this type have already been proposed. However, these known installations possess a complicated structure and require a large number of lines and valves so that their price remains very high. Further, the heat transfers possible are limited.
The purpose of the present invention is to remedy these shortcomings and it proposes a heating installation having a very simple structure although allowing heat exchanges between all the elements making up this installation.